<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>满月夜物语 by loveiskill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396511">满月夜物语</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill'>loveiskill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Seo Changbin, M/M, Top Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:33:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>狼人铉X吸血鬼彬<br/>·有兽X人 车<br/>·自行慎入<br/>·总之慎入</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>满月夜物语</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>徐彰彬所在的高中是个专门为现代社会生活在人间的妖怪妖精等等等非人类生物建造的学校，虽然里面都是些妖魔鬼怪，但这个学校建校以来的办学宗旨就是为了能让妖怪学习和人类共存的知识，所以教学模式完全和人类学校一样。<br/>
反正就是只有一帮妖怪上课的普通学校。<br/>
徐彰彬是个天生的吸血鬼，对着二年级时候转学来的黄铉辰一见钟情，也没搞清楚对方是什么生物就给人追到手了。<br/>
所有人都觉得他肯定招惹了个不得了的家伙，毕竟不少食草系小妖怪对那个漂亮的男孩都有种本能的避之不及，估计就徐彰彬自己以为他喜欢上一个纯良小可爱，还自我欺骗说估计是什么雪貂精之类的。<br/>
黄铉辰当然可爱还是可爱的，皮肤雪白一头金发，不笑的时候像个高冷的王子，笑起来就傻得不行，又粘人又会照顾人，徐彰彬看着旁边倚着他玩手机的脑袋就觉得他是什么也不重要了。</p><p>……反正只要不是狼人就行。</p><p>虽然说学校明令禁止延续传统的家族斗争，狼人和吸血鬼在现代社会也早就和平共处了，可因为徐彰彬小时候在一次地区的非人类集会上被一只狼吓到过，所以对这种生物还是有着本能的恐惧，也从来不掩饰自己对他们的厌恶。<br/>
有人觉得没什么大不了，但是对徐彰彬来说这就是永远的噩梦。<br/>
那时候还是小朋友的徐彰彬在大人们的聚会中太过无聊，趁父母一个不注意就独自脱离人群悄悄跑到了别墅外面的后花园，他刚走进去就看见里面有一只毛茸茸的小狼崽在玫瑰花丛旁边蜷着身子。<br/>
小狼崽漂亮极了，毛发是很少见的纯白色，当时徐彰彬还不懂什么叫怕，摇摇晃晃上去就跟比小狗大不了多少的小狼崽滚在一起。<br/>
小狼崽开始还有些怯生生地不敢上前，可徐彰彬看起来实在是没什么恶意和杀伤力，他歪了歪脑袋，也就没阻止那只手往他的脑袋顶揉上来。<br/>
徐彰彬听说过聚会里有狼人存在，但不确定这个小狗狗一样的动物是不是其中一位，只觉他连叫声都奶声奶气的，像个棉花做的毛绒玩具，徐彰彬一会摸摸他的头一会拽拽他的尾巴，很快两个小家伙就追逐嬉戏玩得不亦乐乎<br/>
直到突然一瞬间，原以为乖巧可爱的小狼崽猛地朝他扑过来把他推倒在地上，两个还不算大的爪子按住他肩膀，盯着他的那双眼睛闪起了属于非自然生物独有的金色光亮。<br/>
徐彰彬开始还不知道发生了什么，甚至伸出手想要在摸摸他，可下一秒那匹狼却突然变得像个失控的猛兽，张开嘴就朝着他的脸咬下来。<br/>
虽然他哭喊的声音很快就把大人们吸引了过来，小狼崽也被不知道他什么人的掐着后脖颈拖走了，但他还是因为受了太大惊吓而根本不记得后来别人跟他说了什么又发生了什么，当时徐彰彬眼前那一排尖利的牙齿实在给他留下了太强烈的记忆，即便血族少年很快就长大变得强壮起来，偶尔在噩梦里想起那一瞬间仍旧会被吓出一身冷汗从梦中惊醒。</p><p>校园广播这周一直反复通知狼族同学请为下周的月圆之夜做好准备，学校里几乎所有未成年的狼人们都提前请了假，而与此同时关于黄铉辰其实是狼人的传言不胫而走，源头是哪里没人清楚，但隐约有传闻说是有人听见他和班主任请假的对话。<br/>
虽然大家都知道这个学校里没有普通人，但黄铉辰这个从转学来就身份未知的人物依旧成为了众人好奇的对象，更何况没人不知道他和徐彰彬的关系，也几乎没人不知道徐彰彬对狼人的态度。</p><p>徐彰彬对此的回应就是狗屁胡说八道。<br/>
黄铉辰在听到他的质疑也只是微笑着说是吗，为什么他们要好奇这些。</p><p>徐彰彬问他你不是狼人吧。<br/>
黄铉辰眯着眼睛笑了一会才说如果是的话彰彬哥就不喜欢了吗？<br/>
徐彰彬皱着眉，是和不是在唇间来回绕了几圈，没有一个字蹦出来，最后还是皱着眉小声说但是你本来就不是啊。<br/>
漂亮男孩提着自己的书包，还是那样温和地笑着，但没有回答他。</p><p>月圆的日子如期而至，徐彰彬早早就跑到校门口等着，却没在早自习之前看见熟悉的身影出现。<br/>
他为了确认也去了黄铉辰他们班看了一眼，果不其然被通知今天他没有来学校。</p><p>他给黄铉辰手机发的消息全都石沉大海，旁边看着他的韩知城打了个哈欠说他肯定就是狼人，别打扰人家了。<br/>
徐彰彬下意识想反驳他，可心底隐隐地也有点怀疑起了这个可能性。</p><p>虽然月圆之夜对狼人的影响最大，但实际上许多超自然生物都会在这一天多多少少受到些影响，所以这种日子学校通常放学都会早一些，他拒绝了韩知城约饭的邀请，自己直接坐上了和自己家相反方向的地铁。</p><p>黄铉辰家的小区道路上安静得有点诡异，只有沿途路灯和独门独院的人家从窗口投射的灯光照着路，而除了偶尔从远处传来几声狗叫之外几乎没有其他动静。<br/>
徐彰彬凭着从学校联络簿里翻来的地址找到了黄铉辰家的门牌号，站在门口拼命按着门铃。<br/>
过了快十分钟才听见后面有脚步声传过来，几声开锁的声音过后门被向后拉开一条缝，那让他熟悉又想念的面孔终于露出来。<br/>
身后有月光照着他的脸，那明显就还是黄铉辰平时的样子，徐彰彬悬着的心终于放下了，没等黄铉辰说话就推开门走了进去。<br/>
黄铉辰穿着睡裤光脚踩在地板上，上身穿着一件宽大的白衬衫，好像匆忙之间套上就只来得及系了一个扣子，漂亮的锁骨和胸口都没能被挡住。<br/>
徐彰彬清了一下嗓子，为了挪开视线扭头左右看看，却发现客厅根本没开灯，他问黄铉辰家里其他人呢，黄铉辰沉默了一会才缓缓地说他们都出去度假去了，这里就我一个。</p><p>徐彰彬这才发现黄铉辰有点不对劲，他的头发散乱地垂着，即使有些距离他也能感觉到他身上温度高得可怕，光站在那汗就不停从他身上往下淌，整个人都透着股虚弱和疲惫。<br/>
他赶紧上去摸他的脑门，手底下果然是一种病态的热，徐彰彬皱起眉说你是不是发烧了，你屋在哪？我扶你过去赶紧回去躺着。<br/>
黄铉辰看了他几眼，没反对，乖乖垂下眼睛跟着他一起往自己屋子的方向走过去。<br/>
徐彰彬一边扶着他走一边就想，今天没去学校明明就跟月圆夜没关系嘛，铉辰就只是身体不舒服刚好请了病假而已，这么想着整个人就放松了，也没看见黄铉辰跟在他后面把门慢慢关上的动作。</p><p>黄铉辰的房间和他想象的差不多，简单素净，偶尔又有一些可爱的装饰摆在那里。<br/>
他来不及乱看，拽着黄铉辰就想把他往床上扶，可黄铉辰突然站在那就不动了。<br/>
那个不动不是简单地没了动作，甚至徐彰彬——一个几乎成年的吸血鬼用力拽着都没能让他往前一步。</p><p>铉辰？<br/>
黄铉辰的头发本来就不短，头一低全都挡在眼睛前头，徐彰彬有点担心地凑上去撩开他的头发扶起他的脸，一下就对上了那双明显不同于往常的金色瞳孔，接着徐彰彬耳边响起一声只在他噩梦里出现过的低吼。<br/>
窗外的云从月亮前面飘过，露出来的满月月光从窗户照进来，那种肌肉骨骼扭曲再生的声音在房间里异常刺耳，徐彰彬再迟钝也明白这意味着什么，他本能地扭头就往门外跑，转身还没迈出步子就被一个庞然大物从身后扑上来撞倒在地。<br/>
他趴在地上转过身一抬头，就看见那只正在转化过程中的野兽罩在他身上。<br/>
撑在他身体两侧的手逐渐被毛发覆盖，纤细的手指慢慢变成了巨狼的爪子，抠在地板上划出刺耳的噪声。<br/>
熟悉的面孔在他眼前以一种他没法描述的过程转化成属于动物的脸，他曾经听说过狼人的转化是一种接近酷刑的过程，几乎所有骨骼都要被扯断重新生长，眼前的画面让他相信了这一切，巨狼发出呜咽和因为这伤痛而愤怒的低吼。<br/>
可在这种痛苦中那双眼睛看向他的目光却仍旧能让他和记忆里的黄铉辰重叠在一起，即便只有短暂的清醒，却还是那种专注到带着有些不可思议的深情。</p><p>徐彰彬很害怕，但更难过，世界上千百万种妖怪，为什么他喜欢的偏偏就是一只狼。<br/>
虽然这真的是一只十分漂亮的狼，当那些骇人的碎骨声逐渐消失，巨狼的喘息也稍稍平复一些，徐彰彬眼前就只剩下一匹矫健强壮的白色猛兽，他眯着眼睛抖了抖身上的毛发又缓缓睁开眼，纯白色的皮毛没有一点杂色，在月光下发出幽蓝的光。<br/>
他站在徐彰彬身前，一边不断用鼻尖蹭着他的下巴，一边发出犬科动物独特的示好的哼声。</p><p>不要害怕我，不要不理我。<br/>
徐彰彬听不懂，可觉得就是这个意思。</p><p>因为儿时阴影，他和所有犬科动物甚至普通小狗都很少接触，可这时候又感觉如果放着他不管，这家伙可能会毫无形象地哼着哭出来。<br/>
在心里斟酌一番，他鼓起勇气小心翼翼伸出手，放在身前这只动物的脖子上慢慢抚摸了几下。<br/>
为什么不肯告诉我啊。<br/>
这种完全转化的形态看来不能说话，黄铉辰只能委委屈屈把自己庞大的身躯压在徐彰彬身上来表现自己有多弱小多害怕。</p><p>徐彰彬思考了一下自己的感情会不会因为他是狼人而有什么变化，答案似乎非常显而易见，他叹了口气，挠了两下他的下巴。<br/>
行了，我又没说不要你。</p><p>听见他这么说黄铉辰才终于放心了，又开心地蹭了蹭徐彰彬的脸。<br/>
只是这种温情画面没能持续得久一些，强撑着在月圆之夜停止了一次转化过程去给徐彰彬开门对他来说消耗还是太大了，这时候一放松下来，体内来自远古血脉里的原始欲望立刻再一次涌上大脑。</p><p>徐彰彬撸着白狼毛发的动作突然停下，他有点尴尬地仔细感受了一下，皱了皱眉。<br/>
呃，你是不是有什么东西顶着我了？</p><p>漂亮的白狼有点羞涩地低了一下头，羽毛般的睫毛在眼下打出一片阴影，但是动作倒一点不客气，直接就往底下的人身上蹭。<br/>
就算徐彰彬过去对狼人再不感兴趣也还是在学校的“常见超自然生物生理”课上了解过一些基础知识，比如狼人在月圆之夜变身的目的主要是由于发情期交配，之类的。</p><p>说实话，交配本身他是没有太大意见的，但是，现在这种情况，即便对于他——一个超自然生物来说也有点过头了。</p><p>不是，等会！哎！<br/>
徐彰彬作为同样的非人类倒也不是不能理解他们这种生物在面对本能的时候难以自控的状态，但被这么个童年阴影压着咬着撕开衣服这实在还是太吓人了。</p><p>黄铉辰的脑子昏昏沉沉的，徐彰彬喊的话也只能听进去一半，皎洁明亮的月光每次带来的只有最淫乱的魔法，他下身涨得难受，而眼前这个人身上有他最喜欢的味道，他最喜欢，而且一直在怀念的味道。<br/>
像铁锈加上一点点糖浆，粘稠温暖，好像怎么闻都不够，一定要更紧密更深入地把他吃进肚子里才能满足。</p><p>徐彰彬让这毛茸茸的庞然大物压着动弹不得，黄铉辰几乎已经意识不清了，就一直用鼻子在他身上确认着味道，顺便把他最喜欢的外套和牛仔裤像拆糖果包装一样撕个粉碎。</p><p>要不，我用手帮你行不行，铉辰你清醒点，艹，别舔了！</p><p>他真的慌了，巨狼湿漉漉的鼻尖和滚烫的鼻息划过他大腿根的皮肤，虽然他明明不应该这么敏感，还是从下腹涌起一股火烧似的热。<br/>
吸血鬼历来体温低循环慢，即便他自己已经是非常热爱活动的类型，但能让他的身体兴奋到这种程度仍然不太容易。<br/>
黄铉辰因为这形态控制不好力道，爪子在徐彰彬身上落下了几道细小的划痕，可偏偏他优秀的复原能力没让这些行为造成一点实质性伤害。</p><p>徐彰彬也无奈了。</p><p>黄铉辰一直在他身上拱，时不时用舌头舔着他的脸和脖子还发出那种可怜兮兮的呜咽。<br/>
那么大一只狼，一边急躁地喘着粗气，一边忽闪着眼睛，眼里又像是浑浊的欲望又像是真诚的祈求，愣是把徐彰彬看心软了。</p><p>于是他做了几乎是一生中最艰难的决定。<br/>
他无奈地笑了一下，停下了推搡着他的手，转而拍了拍黄铉辰毛茸茸的脑袋顶，然后手掌慢慢绕到他的脖子上轻轻顺了顺手底下的皮毛。</p><p>想做就做吧……<br/>
白狼听见这句话，一瞬间瞪大眼睛站起来，几乎有些失控地靠过来的瞬间又犹豫地停住了。</p><p>他抬起眼睛再一次试探地看向身下的人，明明原始本能已经让巨狼的呼吸变得那样焦躁，连身体都在不断地因为忍耐着欲望而不断发抖，可他仍旧不敢轻举妄动，反复确认着徐彰彬的答案，那小心翼翼的样子突然让徐彰彬有些心疼。<br/>
他曾经不止一次在黄铉辰面前提起过自己对狼人的态度，现在想起来每到这时候他好像只会沉默，在徐彰彬向他寻求回应的时候抿着嘴点点头。<br/>
徐彰彬想象不出黄铉辰用什么样的心情去面对那些言语，一边承担那由于某个不知名的小孩子造成的后果带来的指责。</p><p>我是认真的。<br/>
徐彰彬沉稳肯定的声音在房间里听的一清二楚，他说完慢慢笑了一下，捧着白狼的脑袋轻轻亲了一下他的嘴角。</p><p>巨狼几乎愣了一秒，接着发出一声绵长的像是嚎又像是哼着的叫声，低着头使劲用脑袋往徐彰彬怀里蹭。<br/>
徐彰彬揉了揉那对趴趴着的耳朵，突然觉得狼形态的黄铉辰果然还是那么可爱，可这想法只来得及在脑子里冒出个尖，马上就被野兽抬起头那掠食者一样的目光打散了。</p><p>他被黄铉辰用头顶着强行翻了个身，巨狼从身后压上来的的时候他几乎没法出声，用尽全力才忍住了落荒而逃的念头。<br/>
厚重且滚烫的毛皮紧贴着他的后背又刺又痒，他几乎没注意太多，就被已经在那磨蹭了很久随着一阵阵撕裂感缓慢进入他身体的巨物撞得他呼吸都停了。<br/>
徐彰彬以为自己就这么死了，虽然在某些角度来看吸血鬼本来就是死亡一般的存在，可这瞬间他还是体会到一种被另一个人掌控生命，近似于濒死的感受。<br/>
但因为吸血鬼本身对银器造成的伤口之外的外伤痛感都不太敏锐，再加上优秀的愈合能力，虽然那状态看着确实有些吓人，可实际情况意外的比他想象中好了许多。</p><p>白狼沉重的喘息不断喷在他脖子后面，他能感觉他嘴里的牙齿时不时就被它的主人抵在自己动脉上。<br/>
当那个无法想象的形状终于缓慢又稳健地完全嵌进他身体，吸血鬼觉得自己像被钉进了一个滚烫的十字架。<br/>
黄铉辰虽然意识混沌不清，也还是记得不能一下子太激烈，他缓慢退出和前进着，让那条未经开拓的地方逐渐习惯自己的形状。</p><p>徐彰彬跪在地上的两条腿直打颤，黄铉辰的温度太热了，而吸血鬼的体温又偏低，现在身体里这种热好像快要从内部就把他融化掉。<br/>
他伴随着每一次冲撞发出细碎的呻吟，示弱般的姿态反倒刺激了肉食动物强烈的攻击性。</p><p>黄铉辰就像每个发情期的猛兽，他用嘴虚着咬住徐彰彬的脖子，把他控制在身下，一边加快了进攻的速度。<br/>
吸血鬼跪着趴在那快要撑不住自己的身子，它能感受到身体里那本来就很超常的形状仍然在逐渐胀大，几乎不用寻找就不断反复碾压着他身体里敏感的那一点，甚至连后退的时候也并不会分开。<br/>
没有任何阻碍直冲大脑的欲望让他的生理泪水不停往下掉，可不管他怎么喊，巨狼的动作都像没有尽头一样持续着，直到他控制不住射了一次又一次，再到嗓子几乎发不出声都没能被放开。</p><p>他已经不记得狼在他身体里射了多少次了，他下腹涨得难受，可那巨物根本不肯从他身体里离开一秒，像个专门为他准备的楔子严丝合缝地锁在那不让一滴液体流出去。<br/>
吸血鬼快疯了，他用手揪着颈边那只狼的皮毛，哑着嗓子说你他妈不要再往里灌了，我下不出小狼崽子。<br/>
那狼听见这句话似乎动作停顿了一下，然后威吓般的朝他发出一声低吼，接着就像故意的，更用力地朝那潮湿温热的深处撞了进去。</p><p>徐彰彬几乎能听到液体在身体里被搅动的声音，他张着嘴艰难地在那激烈的晃动之中摄取着氧气，他不知道什么时候自己的尖牙已经像要进食般伸展出来，而平日里维持着深褐色的眼睛也早就变成了原本的血红色。<br/>
黄铉辰听着身下的人因为失控从嗓子里发出吸血鬼形态的叫声和哭喊，满意地舔掉他身上带着血腥味的汗，然后用牙齿在他肩颈留下一个个齿痕，又再一次进入漫长的锁结状态。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一夜过于漫长，直到窗外的天逐渐泛白，月亮也慢慢隐没在天际才终于接近尾声。<br/>
至于徐彰彬什么时候意识到黄铉辰就是那个造成他童年阴影的罪魁祸首这件事就是后话了。</p><p>后来黄铉辰总算可以在学校自由地甩着他的狼尾巴，在第N次尝试去咬徐彰彬的脑袋遭到反抗之后才肯告诉他这是狼族表达喜欢的方式啊。</p><p>徐彰彬皱着眉，在脑子里捋了半天，结结巴巴开口。</p><p>那你、那时候、那不就，小时候就？</p><p>黄铉辰撅起嘴，像是埋怨他才反应过来，一边又眼带笑意地轻轻点点头。</p><p>什么啊……</p><p>徐彰彬眨眨眼，似乎有些难以置信又找不到反驳的地方，只能把头低下去躲开黄铉辰的视线。<br/>
他哥的脸难得地染上了羞怯的红，看得黄铉辰又没忍住，嗓子眼发出一声几不可闻的狼吼，又朝他脑袋咬上去。</p><p> </p><p>【X月X日，校园广播————近日，二年级X班黄铉辰同学在学校违规变身，在此给与其通报批评和警告处分，教导处再次重申，校内禁止使用任何异能和变身能力，请同学们互相监督，维护校内公正安全的学习生活环境————】</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>